Proposal
by lovely-mademoiselle
Summary: "Stu-pid." I looked up to him as everyone else there started laughing.  First Gakuen Alice FanFic OneShot R&R! :D


**A/N:  
><strong>**Hihi~ My first FanFic for Gakuen Alice~~ X)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, seriously, if I did, I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH BABYYYY! X)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a perfect Sunday as I was laying down on my sofa reading a novel. I was waiting for my boyfriend, Natsume to pick me up for our date.<p>

"_What's taking him so long? It's already way past our agreed time… Did something happen to him?" _I thought worriedly, looking at the clock.

Hearing my handphone ringing, I flipped myself on my stomach and picked up my phone, I looked at the Caller ID, and it read "Ruka-Pyon". I pressed the accept button.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" I spoke happily to the person on the other line.

"S-Sakura-san, Natsume… He…" I could hear hints of sadness in his voice, but shrugged it off my mind.

"What happened to him? Got chased by fangirls again?" I asked jokingly not prepared for what Ruka-pyon is going to say.

"He… Got into an accident and… He's life is in danger… And the doctor said that he might not live till tomorrow…" Ruka-pyon informed me before crying.

"W-What… Natsume… Which hospital is he at now?" I demanded from Ruka-pyon.

"Tokyo General Hospital…" Ruka-pyon replied.

"I will be right there." I informed before ending the call and threw the phone into my handbag.

* * *

><p><em>"Nastume, Natsume! No, don't die… Please… Don't.." <em>I thought as I ran towards the ward that Natsume was in, once I saw the ward, I ran towards it as I hurriedly opened the door.

I saw Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Youichi , Andou-senpai and Misaki-senpai crowding the bed Natsume was on, head down but due to the noise I made, they all turned their heads towards me. I could see most of them with puffy eyes and some of them still sobbing. I walked towards them slowly as Ruka-pyon and Hotaru made way for me.

I kneeled down beside the bed as I held Natsume's hands in mine, looking at Natsume. I tried to wake Natsume up.

"Natsume! Wake up! Natsume!" tears started to flow down to my cheeks as I placed his hands on my eyes.

"Uhghhh…" I could hear the voice of grunting from my boyfriend as I held his hands even tighter.

"Natsume!" I looked up at Natsume.

"M-Mikan… Prom-mise me something.. Please." He looked at me with pain.

"I will promise you anything Natsume, I will!" I looked at him, ignoring the other people's presence.

"W-Will you m-marry me..?" Natsume coughed while closing his eyes.

"Yes I will Natsume! I will!" I could see him smile as he closed his eyes slowly, and "Beep" could be heard…

"Natsume! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare!" I shouted at him as beads of tears dripped down the bed, and the other people in the ward started to cry louder in sadness.

"Stu-pid" I looked up immediately as I saw my boyfriend smirking down at me, everyone who was present were laughing.

"W-What? You guys tricked me!" I pouted angrily.

"Hn, you already promised me to get married with me." Natsume placed a beautiful ring on my ring finger.

"I-It's beautiful…" I admired the diamond ring on my finger.

"Hn, and?" Natsume hinting me to carry on.

"I forgive you!" I pounced on my boyfriend as I gave him a bear hug.

* * *

><p><em><span>~After 2 Years~<span>_

* * *

><p>"Hey mommy?" a small boy with raven hair pulled the hem of my skirt.<p>

"Yes Sengoku?" I kneeled down to his height.

"How did daddy propose to you?" the boy asked me innocently.

"U-Um… I-" before I could finish what I was about to say, someone interrupted us.

"Hn, let me tell you Sengoku, come here." Natsume leaned against the kitchen door.

"Natsume… Don't you DARE say any word." I glared daggers at him.

"Hn, scared that you'll lose your face? Don't worry." He gave his ever-smexy-smirk as he walked off with Sengoku.

"NATSUME!" I yelled as I ran towards their direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>LOL, how was thissssss? Review your thoughts and if you are a fan of Naruto as well, feel free to read my other FanFics and do follow me on Twitter and like my page as well on Facebook, so long, farewelllllll~ Have a good day ahead and Merry Christmas! Hohohoho! X)<strong>


End file.
